To Curry Favor
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Kallen is the daughter of a high Britannia, so of course she must carry on the blood line, by marrying of a White Knight! Suzaku is also in for it when he finds that the next ruler of Britannia is only six years old!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this, but you already knew that!

Okay, so I had this totally awesome idea and nobody else has ever thought of this? IDK I haven't seen any stories like this. Soo… I thought it would be cool to write one. Here it is.  
>However I have seen up to episode 12. So I should be better at personalities. I'm good at getting into characters head's once I know them.<p>

As you have probably guessed, my stories are usualy only a few chapters long, HOWEVER! They are a few chapters of AWESOMENESS. We'll see, maybe three to four? Possibly more? It all depends on the flow. XD Please, enjoy and have fun reading.

XxXxX

The serenity of birds chirping happily outside the window was interrupted by stomping and a door slamming, another set of footsteps came soon after.

"Kallen!" The man dressed in a fine suit pounded his fist on the door. "Open this door right now young lady!"

"No! I will not do it Father! I will not marry a Britannia soldier!" Kallen shouted at the locked door from her bed.

"Kallen, you have no choice! You are engaged whether you like it or not. Now come out of this room this instance!" Her father yelled at the door.

"No!"

"I will count to three!" He shouted. "Regardless he WILL be here tonight and you WILL attend dinner with us."

Kallen waited for the sound of her Father leaving before she got up to listen at the door. There was silence. With a loud sigh she collapsed onto her bed.

"This is not happening. This is so not happening. Kami, tell me this isn't happening." She muttered.

XxXxX

Suzaku stared at his mentor and 'father' in shock. His jaw was dropped and he couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"So… you… want me to be married to this girl? A Britannia?"

"No. Kallen Stadtfeld is a half blood. Therefore… we are doing her Father a favor by marrying her off to a high ranking soldier like you! Which in turn will give me the resources to found more prototype Nightmares!" Lloyd said excitedly.

"I see…" He sighed. "What about her? Does she even want to be married to just an _honorary _Britannia soldier?"

"Oh, no. She doesn't really want to be married at all!" His Father grinned, staring at the newest Nightmare frame like a teenage boy with a bad magazine. "A master piece!"

Suzaku's shoulders slumped at that. This was going to be a hassle. Along with his duties he now had to deal with some prattish noblewoman.

XxXxX

Kallen sighed and kept her arms crossed as she had been forced to dress up nice for the arriving suitor. If she had her choice, she would kick him out the front gate the second he arrived, but that apparently wasn't a viable option.

The doorbell rang and her Father strengthened up as the door was opened by the maid. The guests bowed gracefully to him, before coming in and handing their coats over to the

"Ah, it is good to see you." Kallen's Father said. "I am very happy to find a honorable man willing to marry this wild daughter of mine."

"Yes, my son will be the perfect suitor." Lloyd said, following them into the living room, before they prepared to take a seat at the large dinning table.

"Son?" Kallen snorted. "He looks nothing like you!"

There was a moment of silence and the soldier in question looked down at the table, before everyone sat down.

"That is, because Mr. Kururugi lost his biological Father to the war." Her Father replied firmly. She let out a surprised gasp. "Lloyd was a good man to take in a former eleven. Speaking of which, you must be honored to have such a brave and highly decorated son."

"Oh, but of course, milord." Lloyd grinned. "My son here is also a very highly skilled Nightmare pilot. He is the one that pilots the Lancelot after all."

The Noblemen smiled at this. "I am aware. I am also very happy you accepted my request."

"Certainly. I was very happy to receive it."

There was an awkward silence as the two men stared at one another, clearly challenging one another's accomplishments. The waiters placed plates on the table and in front of everybody.

Suzaku cleared his throat, taking an awkward bit of his food. "This is quite good." He tried to interrupt and break some tension. Okay, he lied. Noble food actually tasted like sawdust. Really, really dry sawdust.  
>Before he knew it he had a face full of potatoes. He licked his lips, taking some of the food away, before staring at the culprit. "That wasn't very polite."<p>

"Neither or you, but I'm not complaining." Kallen replied.

"Kallen! Enough!" Her Father scolded. She sighed deeply.

"No, no. That's alright." Suzaku said, wiping the food away with a napkin.

"Fine, then you wouldn't mind another face full." Kallen said sarcastically.

"No, but if that's what you want." He shrugged.

"Yes, quite the son indeed." Lloyd said proudly.

XxXxX

Suzaku sat nervously in his seat. They left him in a room ALONE with Kallen. There was a terrifying feeling coming from the chair to his right. He didn't dare say a word, just stared into the fireplace.

Kallen's Father and his own exited the room laughing. Though it was probably for show. They were as competitive as athletes in the Olympics.

"We have decided!" Lloyd said.

"Kallen, you're going to marry Suzaku. You're going to attend Ashford academy together and you will also live with him." Her Father said.

"This can't be happening!" Kallen shouted. She grabbed the cup of hot coco off the table and threw it into Suzaku's face, before walking away.

He yelped and hopped from one foot to another, trying to get the burning liquid off. His father offered him a napkin.

"I am terribly sorry." Kallen's father said. "I offer my sympathies and also my thanks for putting up with that wild spirit of hers."

"It's not a problem." Suzaku replied, still trying to clean the now cooling coco off his jacket and shirt. No, no. that was a lie. This was going to be a hassle. "Allow me to speak with her."

"If you are willing to risk getting burned again." He grinned and Lloyd rolled his eyes. Suzaku nodded to himself and headed up the stairs. "He's persistent!"

The soldier braced himself as he knocked on the door, it opened cautiously.

"Oh, it's you." Kallen said in annoyance. "Go away."

"I cannot do that. I would like to apologize for whatever reason I may have upset you… and also… if it is possible I would like to atone in any way possible."

"Unless you can possible convince my Father to NOT marry me off we have nothing to talk about." She opened the door fully and pushed him back. "Let's get one thing strength. I really hate Britannia soldiers. Now where does that leave you?"

"I understand."

"You don't understand!" She shouted and he kept an impassive expression. "You're not even a Britannia, you're Japanese and you're a traitor to your people!"

"I am sorry you look at it that way." He held his hands behind his back. "However… I believe… that in order for things to change… for a place to change… the people have to change. It's not something war can do. It has to be the people, because… the people are what makes the country great."

She went silent and stared at him.

"Yeah… well… they better change soon… because if people make the country… then this country is dirt." She closed the door in his face.

XxXxX

Suzaku held his ground as he waited for the rest of the royal guard to enter the room. As they did, their new Princess entered the room, completely surrounded by guards. He couldn't even see her through all of them.

He was after all… they Princess's personal guard. He just didn't know why he had been chosen and was still the personal guard. After all… it had been his fault. He had let down the previous princess. She had been killed by the Black Knights.  
>It had been just like his dear sweet princess. She had forced him to take a break… and that night… he had failed her. He had taken the break after her persuasion and she had been assassinated.<p>

"Suzaku," The prime minister approached him. "you will agree to protect our princess with your life then?"

"Of course Prime minister." Suzaku agree, pressing a hand over his heart. "I will protect her with my life!"

The Prime minister nodded, but discreetly leaned over towards him. "The Princess is six."

"Excuse me?"

"I said she's six."

"Pardon?"

"The new princess is only six years old."

"I-I… don't believe I heard right."

"No, Suzaku you heard me exactly. I was surprised myself, but she IS next in line." He chuckled. "Looks like we'll have our hands full."

"This… is not happening." He said, slapping a hand over his eyes, before he realized all the soldiers were giving him odd looks.

XxXxX

TBC...

Oh, boy. This is gonna be fun. Review to let me know if you want me to continue, please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: Yup! You guessed right. I do not own this.

Hahaha. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all like it!

XxXxX

Kallen sighed, glancing sideways at her Father as he got out of the limo. She wished she didn't have to bother with this, but it seemed she had no choice.  
>As she walked past one room, she noted Suzaku guarding a young girl.<p>

"Ah, the new princess." Her Father said.

"That's the new princess? She's so young." She stated.

"Yes. Stay here, I have business to attend to with the Prime minister."

The young Princess tugged on her guardian's arm and giggled. Kallen couldn't help but smile a little as she watched from the other room.

"Come on, Suzaku! You HAVE to sing it with me."

"Ohhh… fine." Suzaku let out a deep residing sigh, as he was forced to play along with his Princess.  
>"I'm a little teapot, short and stout<br>Here is my handle, here is my spout  
>When I get all steamed up, hear me shout<br>Just tip me over and pour me out!

I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true  
>Here's an example of what I can do<br>I can change my handle to my spout  
>Just tip me over and pour me out."<p>

As he finished the young Princess giggled and clapped, grabbing his arm and tugging. Actually… he didn't mind it so much. He happy to make any request his princess had come true.

"Again, again!" She begged and he sighed once more. This was going to be a long day.

"Okay. Here we go…"

"Suzaku, you indulge her too much." Another knight commented from the side lines. His expression was deadpan and he seemed board, regardless of Suzaku's show. "How embarrassing to the royal guard."

"It's not embarrassing, it's fun!" The princess said, laughing and smiling, so Suzaku smiled also.

Kallen could admit it was kind of cute, but it didn't mean she would suddenly like him. No, he was still an arrogant Britannian.

XxXxX

The school bell rang and class got out. There was fifteen minutes until the next class started. Kallen headed to her next class after getting her books.  
>She took her seat and watched as two boys in the back of class launched spitballs at Suzaku. He ceased up, before letting out a inaudible sigh and continuing on his homework.<p>

That wasn't all. While Suzaku managed to avoid fights with the other students, he wasn't able to avoid their bullying. The teachers would do nothing about it. Simple because they didn't care.

Kallen paused when she saw Suzaku sitting in front of his shoe locker. There were all kinds of writing on it, telling him to go home and die. Inappropriate things about his Mother that she wouldn't dare repeat.

For the first time she would admit she felt sorry for him. So even though he was an honorary Britannian, he was still treated as what he really was. He couldn't escape his past no matter how hard he tried.

XxXxX

"Suzaku!" A voice called and small footsteps came running, he kneeled and quickly caught the young princess.

"Suki, what are you doing running around without a guard?"

"I found this kitty." Suki answered, holding up the small black cat. Suzaku made to pet it, but it chomped down on his hand. "No, Arthur don't bit, Suzaku!"

"I don't think he likes me very much." Suzaku commented.

"But-but… Suzaku, Prime Minister won't let me keep him. Would you keep him for me?"

"Well… I… I… oh, okay."

"You're the greatest knight ever!" She said happily, before running back to the Prime Minister, who had arrived only seconds ago.

"Kallen is going to murder me." He said, holding the cat and wincing as it bit down on his hand again. He tore his hand from the cat's mouth, before heading down the long marble hallways to the room he shared with his fiancée. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kallen was quickly getting ready for school. Oh, that's right. He had forgotten.

"You're not even ready? You know I don't even care. You can be late." She said in annoyance. "Why are you bleeding? And… why do you have that cat?"

"Uhmm… orders from the princess…" He said uneasily, stepping from one foot to another.

"Fine, but you're taking all the responsibilities." She stopped what she was doing for a moment, before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

"Of course, of course." He breathed in relief. He closed the door behind her and set the cat on the bed, before grabbing a bowl to pour water in. "Maybe I'll call in sick for school today."

XxXxX

Kallen watched as Suzaku was busy setting up a scratching post for Arthur. Of course this was only after coming home from work to find the couch in tatters.  
>He finally managed to get it together, when Arthur came running and jumped onto the top of the scratching post, before biting his hand.<p>

She winced and watched the Britannian pry his hand away from the cat. "Idiot. Do you have a problem with cats?" She asked finally, glancing at the many bandages on his hands.

"No, not particularly." He replied, placing another bandage over the recent wound. "They just don't seem to like me too much."

"That's awful."

"Yes, having to live with me like this." He said solemnly. She screwed her face up at his commented. He grabbed a can of cat food from the cupboard. Before frowning. "Can opener."

"You're going to be late for work." She said, before getting up. "You'll be gone until the usual time?"

"Yup." He said, still searching for the opener, before his cell phone rang, he picked it up absently, while still looking through drawers. "Kururugi here."

"Suzaku, you need to get here in a hurry. You'll be late again. Are you playing with that stupid cat again?"

"No." He said, just then Arthur grabbed onto his pant leg and bit him. "OW!"

"Suzaku!"

"Ah, no. ouch! It's… nothing! I'll be there."

"You-"

"I'm coming."

"Don't forget the paperwork."

"I won't." Suzaku said, setting the can opener he'd finally found down next to the can, before heading over to his desk and grabbing the folder. "I have it in my hand right now."

The home phone went off and he frowned, before moving to pick that one up as well. "Hold on a second, Prime Minister. Hello?"

"Mr. Kururugi, is Kallen there?"

"Yes, sir. She is." He tripped over the cord and his cell phone slid under the desk. "Crap." He looked up to find Arthur sharpening his claws in front of his face. "Kallen! It's your dad!" He shouted, tossing the phone onto the desk, barely avoiding razor sharp claws, as he rolled and grabbed his cell phone. "Sorry, sir. I'll be there shortly."

"Suzaku… why are you on the floor?" Kallen asked as she picked up the phone. She rolled her eyes and muttered "Baka."

Suzaku frowned even more. "I have to go." He headed towards the door and grabbed his coat, before heading out.

"Yes, daddy. Things are fine, but I really don't want to marry him! He's forgetful and accident prone and a complete imbecile!"

"Kallen! Mr. Kururugi is an honorable man. You should be grateful he agreed to marry such a wild girl like you!"

"It's not like he had a choice."

"Do not say such belittling things!"

"Well I hate him. He's a traitor and a murderer. He could go die in a hole for all I care."

Outside, Suzaku hadn't left and he heard her comment. He allowed his shoulders to slump. After all the hard work he had done to be nice and give her space. Or save his own rear. Either way.  
>He went out of his way for it all. He started off to work, and… had he forgotten something? He didn't recall.<p>

"You had better respect him young lady!"

"Sure, but I won't be nice to him. Goodbye." She said, hanging up on him and barely hearing her Father's complaint before heading into the bathroom. She need a nice relaxing shower after all this stress. "That's it. I'm skipping school today." Unbeknownst to her a can of cat food lie unopened on the counter.

XxXxX

Suzaku headed into the Prime Minister's office, setting the folder on his desk triumphantly.

"I did it. I finished the reports on time and wasn't a second late."

"Great." He muttered, still filing papers. When he saw Suzaku still standing there he frowned. "You can leave now."

"Right! Sorry!" He apologized, quickly heading off to his duties. When he got down the hall he saw Carter.

"Hey, Suzaku, how's the cat?" Carter teased and Suzaku froze.

"I forgot to feed Arthur!" He shouted, turning and running back the way he came.

"What'd I say?"

XxXxX

In the process of running up the stairs of the apartment, Suzaku had managed to trip 'up' the stairs several times. How? He was just that talented.  
>He finally made it to the door and ran into the door and tripping over the doormat, before catching himself on the doorframe.<p>

The view in front of him gave him the shock of his life. It left him with one thought, oh God. She's going to murder me.  
>Arthur, in his hungry state, had eaten half the couch! Well… not in a literally sense, but he ate a bunch of stuffing and ruined the couch.<p>

He quickly grabbed Arthur, ran to the food can and opened it, before setting him on the counter to eat. He then quickly grabbed up the foam lying all over and stuffed it back into the cushion.  
>With a precise soldier's precision he stitched together the couch. Hoping it would be unnoticeable.<p>

"Oh, thank God." He said, running a hand across the practically invisible stitches and dropped onto the floor, leaning back against the couch. The sound of a door opening interrupted his thoughts, confused he turned and his breath caught.

"Wha… ah! Suzaku!" Kallen screamed and tossed her brush at his head, before retreating to the bathroom and slamming the door. "You jerk!"

The brush had hit him in the head with a thunk and he still stared at the closed door before he was able to regain composure. He had just seen her buck-naked and it took awhile to get back in his normal unfroze state of mind.

"I-… I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

"As soon as I et dressed I'm going to pummel you!" She shouted from behind the door and he pressed his lips together in a thin line. A few more minutes passed.

"You don't have any clothes in there do you?"

"No…"

"If I agree to get them and hand them to you, will you promise not to hurt me?" More silence.

"FINE!" Several minutes later his hand appeared through the door with a bundle of clothes. She quickly dressed, prepared to give him a piece of her mind when she got out, but when she did he was gone.

He ran away! Well… this wasn't finished. He was in for it in the morning.

XxXxX

TBC...

SUZAKU! You ran away! lol. Hey? Want to know where the idea for this entire story came from? The image of Suzaku singing I'm a little tea pot. I'm not kidding!  
>Let me know what you thought of this. I love to hear your thoughts.<p>

God Bless!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know... I still don't own this. 

XxXxX

Suzaku woke up with the sunlight bright in his eyes and birds chirping loudly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before climbing out of the vehicle.

"Suzaku?" A voice asked and he froze. "I was just stopping by to see you. What are you doing in there?"

"Oh, uh… Lelouch." Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hiding from my feature wife?"

"That bad, huh?" Lelouch smiled and Suzaku nodded with a sheepish smile. "So are we still having that pizza party tonight then or not?"

"Sure. I can still make it. If Kallen doesn't murder me first that is."

"It's REALLY that bad?"

"Pretty bad." Suzaku replied, copying Lelouch's posture of his hands in his pockets. "Suggestions?"

"Treat her like a normal girl. Not like your forced fiancée."

"Huh… I can do that. If she doesn't kill me in my sleep."

"Oh, come on." There was a pause. "Do you like her?"

"Mmmm. To tell you the truth… I really admire her."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"I've also got some news. And I also have a request." Lelouch said, smiling. "C.C and I are getting married… and I'd like you to be my best man."

"Really? That's great!" Suzaku patted his shoulder. "I would be honored to be your best man."

"Great. The wedding is in three months."

"So soon?"

"We've actually kept the engagement a secret until now. No need to get all worked up for something that isn't happening soon."

"Your Mother and sister must be ecstatic."

"Very." Lelouch paused. "Hey, don't you work today?" Silence…

"Crap!" Suzaku shouted, reaching back into the car and grabbing his gear, before waving goodbye and running to catch the military bus. The only way he could get in. Lelouch laughed and waved as well.

XxXxX

Suzaku yawned and dozed off slightly, before jerking awake and straightening out his posture into that of a noble and fierce guard.

"Mr. Suzaku!" The young princess said happily. Two guards were stationed on either side of her.

"Princess." He acknowledged.

"We're going for a walk, Suzaku. Do you want to come?"

"If that is your wish milady." He replied.

"I would like you to come with."

"Yes, Princess, as you wish."

XxXxX

Outside, surrounded by guards the princess happily strolled through the garden and smelled all the different types of roses. She took Suzaku's gloved hand and smiled up at him.

"Mr. Suzaku will you be my big brother?" She asked, an innocent smile gracing her lips and Suzaku smiled gently.

"If that is your wish, Suki. I will be your big brother."

He kneeled by he side, and she hoped onto his back. He heard bones popping as he stood and carried her along with him. Suki leaned her chin on the top of his head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Suzaku, how do you say big brother in Japanese?" She asked and he stopped walking for a moment.

"Oni… Onii-sama." He replied, before he began walking again.

"Then you're my Onii-sama, Suzaku."

"I like that." He whispered. Such a simple word, yet it made him feel great.

XxXxX

Sneaking up to the door, Suzaku opened it and glanced towards the bathroom. There was no light on. So he didn't think he'd get into another incident like the last.

He quickly tip-toed to the bedroom, cracking the door slightly to find Kallen asleep. He smiled before pulling out the roses behind his back and setting them in a vase by the nightstand, so it would be the first thing she saw when she woke up, before sneaking out and taking his place on the couch.

He grinned and pulled his blanket over him, before closing his eyes and hoping his apology was enough. Even if not, he wanted to do something nice for her. Something… even if she hated him.

XxXxX

Waking up early the next morning Suzaku was quick to cook breakfast (and feed the cat) before setting the table.  
>He heard the footsteps behind him and didn't bother to turn around. Just finished the table and set two plates of breakfast down.<p>

"What are you up to?" Kallen asked suspiciously, before casting a glance to the smiley face in the eggs and bacon. Dear, God. She thought, pressing a hand to her eyes.

"I'm not up to anything." He replied, removing his apron (an apron!) and tossing it onto the corner chair, before taking a seat across from her.

"You… are leaving flowers… cooking breakfast… and wearing an apron of all things. You're up to something. Or you're…"

"I'm what?" He asked, before pausing in understand. "Hey, I don't swing the bat that way. This is what I get for trying to be nice?"

"Well I'm sorry! It's just… not natural."

"I find it very natural."

"Maybe in _your _culture."

"My…" He pressed his lips together in a thin line. "It's your culture too, Kallen."

"I never asked for it to be."

He leaned forward on his elbows. "Why did you choose Japan over Britannia?"

"Because, Britannia killed my brother and ruined my mother! That's why!"

"I'm sorry." He said softly. The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

XxXxX

Kallen waited for class to get out, before she quickly headed for home. Suzaku wouldn't be there, since he had work.  
>She felt a hand clamp over her mouth and she quickly threw an elbow back into the man's stomach.<p>

"Wait! You must be quiet!" He begged. "You are Kallen, correct?" She nodded. "You're marrying that pilot too… you could be of assistance to the rebellion." He removed his hand.

"I can help?"

"We need information from the inside. Would you be willing to help us?"

She went silent for a moment. "I'll help you."

XxXxX

When she got home, she sighed softly, before opening the door. She couldn't believe she was doing this. It was even a shock to herself. But… if it helped Japan…

She dropped her bag and gasped at seeing who was there holding a conversation with her fiancé.

"Daddy?" She asked and he nodded.

"Kallen!" He rumbled in a laugh. "Come give your Father a hug!"

She frowned deeply, but replace it with a forced smile, before hugging her Father and glaring at Suzaku. He mouthed a 'sorry' before taking a seat.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I would have called, but I thought you might hang up on me again. So I just came over for dinner."

"So soon?" She tried to smile, still… on the inside she was a loaded gun. "Suzaku… love…" Suzaku suddenly stiffened. What the hell? "Would you like to come help me get some drinks ready?"

"Sure." He said, rolling his eyes when nobody was looking, before he got up and went into the kitchen. The door closed behind them and she set her hands on her hips.

"What is he doing here?"

"Love?" He asked.

"That's just for show! Don't get ideas."

"Mmm. Ideas?" He smirked.

"What. Is. He. Doing. Here?" She asked menacingly.

"I don't know… I just opened the door and he walked right in. what was I suppose to do? kick him out?"

"Yes!"

"Wow… that's…. Kallen… he's your dad!"

"I hate him."

"Why?"

"I don't have time for this. Help me with some drinks." She opened a cabinet, but gasped when she felt his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this, but… I asked about your mother. Kallen… how would you like it if I let her live with us?"

"You… you would do that?"

"I would be just fine with that. I would love to have your mother live with us."

"Why…?"

"I didn't choose this either, but I want you to be happy."

XxXxX

Sitting down to dinner with her Father was uncomfortable for everyone it seemed, except him. He didn't notice a thing either.

"So how have things been working out?" Her Father asked.

"Just fine, sir." Suzaku cut in.

"Oh? That's good. I'm glad you're getting along." He took a sip of his water. "I'll be excited to hear about grandchildren."

Kallen coughed and chocked, while Suzaku managed to keep a straight face. Underneath it all however… he was panicking. Grandchildren?

"Whenever the times right."

Kallen pressed a hand over her eyes for a moment. She thought now might be a good time to get information without it seeming obvious.

"So how was work today?" She asked and Suzaku got an odd look. He shrugged and made to take a drink before answering.

"The same I guess. At least I wasn't tired this time… Kallen." He said, obviously blaming him. Well… she never! It was his fault. He was the one to run and sleep in the car all night.

"Excuse me? My fault?"

"What were you doing to keep him up all night Kallen? Maybe I'll have grandchildren sooner then expected!"

"It wasn't like that!" Both Kallen and Suzaku yelled at the same time, startling the older man.

"Touchy subject. I see." He was soon chucking.

XxXxX

The next morning would be the day of the party, celebrating Lelouch and C.C.

Everybody was having a good time it seemed. Suzaku poured himself another glass of wine, before somebody smacked his shoulder and he spilled some.

"Easy on that stuff!" Lelouch said. "I wouldn't want to have you passing out in the middle of the party and embarrassing yourself."

"Nope. Wouldn't want that." He said, scoffing.

"How about a game of chess?"

"Alright." As soon as they sat down the questioned began.

"Did my suggestion work?"

"It helped. Thanks."

"Glad I can be of assistance."

"Shirley! Put Arthur down and take the pizza out of his mouth!" C.C shouted, chasing after the giggling girl.

"I'm not the only one drinking?" Suzaku asked, as he took a knight.

"Not." Lelouch assured, taking a bishop.

"Come back you two!"

"Him too?" Suzaku moved, taking one of Lelouch's pawns.

"Him too." Lelouch Retaliated in taking one of Suzaku's own pawns.

XxXxX

Kallen got home, knowing Suzaku was at the party. She would be there too, but first she had some things to do. She dug around in Suzaku's desk. She managed to find an important looking file.

She set it on the desk and flipped it open. It revealed security detail, who was making rounds and when. Where the open spaces were. How many guards were on duty.

She quickly made copies of the files, before putting it back into the desk quickly and leaving the apartment.

XxXxX

"Suzaku…" Lelouch said with a yawn as he checked his king. "Kallen is here. You lose."

"Damn. Thanks for the game."

"I thank you as well. Have fun. I have to find C.C… she could be passed out in a box of pizza somewhere."

"I would imagine." Suzaku laughed softly, watching Kallen as she had her coat taken by the waiter. He was planning to talk to her until Shirley appeared out of nowhere and started blabbing about girly things. So he decided to wait on that.

"Kallen! It's nice to see you." Shirley said with a smile, offering a wine glass.

"Thanks, Shirley." Kallen replied.

"You're late… where have you been?"

"I had to stop at home and file some homework real quick."

"Ah… so… how are things working out with Suzaku?" Shirley asked, grinning.

"They're okay I guess. Though he wouldn't be my choice if I could pick."

"What? But, he's _such _a man." She took a sip of her wine. "How are you two living together anyway?"

"He got an apartment from his dad… and he makes good money at work."

"See? What more could you ask for?"

"Love?"

"You don't like him? Even a little?"

"He's cute… it's just… I don't think I could ever love him."

"Give it time." Shirley said with a smile. "I'm sure things will work out fine."

"I hope you're right."

Suzaku tapped his foot nervously as he watched the two girls chat on and on. Lelouch smirked as he laid C.C down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her, before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Suzaku asked.

"Girl things. I don't know. Why? Are you worried?"

"Not really…"

"You're so bad at lying." Lelouch said with a grimace.

"I know." Suzaku whined. When Shirley finally left he quickly got up and approached Kallen with a determined attitude. "Hey, you're late."

"I know." She replied. "I had homework to file."

He raised an eyebrow, offering his arm. "Homework?"

She took his arm, a little too tight. "Yes. Lots of it."

"I don't recall that in class, but alright." He said, forcing a smile. This night… would not go well.

XxXxX

Suzaku smiled as he smuggled the person inside the apartment. The older woman giggled and slapped his arm.

"You are such a sneak!" She said and he laughed.

"I want this to be a surprise."

"And you're going to be okay having an old woman living with you?"

"Old?" He slapped a hand over his heart. "Why… I thought I was looking at a beautiful young lady."

"A gentlemen as well!" She stopped and clapped her hands on his cheeks. "Kallen is so very lucky to have you and I am so very happy to have you as my son-in-law."

"I'm honored to be your son-in-law, ma'am." The door clicked and Suzaku quickly opened it, Kallen was shocked to see him there. "Kallen… uhm… your mom is here."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you… for real?"

"Yeah." He stepped aside and closed the door behind her.

"Mom…" Kallen quickly grabbed her Mother into a hug.

"Hey… I don't want to interrupt, uh… I have to go to work… but I paid for a car so you two can go shopping together. I figured you'd like to do that." Suzaku said.

"Thank you… Suzaku." Kallen said softly and he shrugged.

"So cute!" Kallen's mother laughed, pinching Suzaku's cheek. "I'll wait in the car."

The door closed and Suzaku rubbed the side of his face. He could get use to it, he guessed. Kallen gripped the collar of his shirt, before she pulled him down and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Thank you." He didn't say a word, and watched her leave as well. It was worth all the trouble, just to see her happy.

He walked over to his desk and kneeled to grab his paperwork. He opened a drawer and grabbed some files and got up, before pausing. He noticed a paper half out of a drawer he hadn't messed with in weeks. He glanced up at the door slowly, before opening the drawer and picked up the file.

He dropped into the chair behind him and pressed a hand over his mouth. Before closing his eyes tightly.

"Damnit, Kallen."

XxXxX

TBC...

OHHH... big plans now. Big plans! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own it. You know this.

A/N Sorry it took me so long! ^^' I know it's short, but it's all I had time for. I'll have the next chap up soon, hopefully. 

XxXxX

In school the next morning, it was hard to figure out what was wrong with Suzaku. Everybody noticed it, and Kallen for one knew she had to help him somehow.

She found him sitting in front of his locker again, staring at all the paint on everything. It seemed like no matter how many times he cleaned it, it always got repainted.

"Suzaku?"

"What is it?" He asked in an irritated voice. She was taken aback.

"I… just wanted to ask if you were okay."

"Okay?" He laughed bitterly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Wha… doing what?" She asked and he stood up. The daylight was fading the longer they stood there. He turned around to face her.

"Spying on me?" He asked, and as he stepped forward she backed up, slamming into the locker behind her. "Who did you give the information to, Kallen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She winced as he slammed his hands on either side of her, making the loud thud echo across the room. She never really noticed how much bigger then her he really was. It was… intimidating to say the least.

"You could have been killed!" He shouted. "If anybody ever found out about this… damnit, Kallen! I forbid you from this."

"You forbid ME?" She asked him, stunned by the way he was acting.

"I do. You're confined to the house until I catch these guys."

"What?"

"Shut up, Kallen." He warned and she swallowed hard. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers quickly. There was only the sound of their breathing, before she slid down against the locker and he kneeled in front of her to keep eye contact. "Why have you betray your country?"

"You know why."

"I know about your brother." He nodded. "Kallen, bloodshed and terrorism is not the answer. Terrorism is killing innocent people. Those people are cowards. All of them. I've told you once and I will tell you again… in life, you must be an example, because nothing else can change this country. The people have to change if there is any hope for a feature. All of Britannia's sins will cause them to crumble sooner or later… when they do… and trust me Kallen they will… they'll have to start again from scratch. That is when you make an effort to change. Make them realize they're mistakes. Not everybody will, but most people are good. Most people make an effort to be good."

"How can you believe that?"

"You've been shown a bad example of mankind. You've only been shown the black and white, but it's not just black and white. There are good people here. People that believe all men are equal." He sighed quietly. "I know you haven't seen many, but I assure you there are. I've doubted myself, but in the end I know what I did was the right thing. War will burn everything and make it worse and harder. The people must change you and I… we can't do that alone, but if we're a good example… if we stand up for what's right… and if we give people the faith and hope to stand up as well it will change."

"Suzaku…" She brought a hand up to his cheek. "I want to believe you."

"I'll show you the truth… and you'll see it in time. It isn't about you or me. It's about the next generation. Get through to them. Show them the difference between right and wrong and they will be the ones to change it. Not us. No… I doubt we will get to see it. Not in our time, but it will change in theirs."

XxXxX

The door opened to the apartment and Kallen was practically dragged in by the collar of the shirt. Suzaku closed the door, before glaring.

"You'll stay here. I'll have a guard set up. You won't be able to leave. Except for school and my guard will be on you, to make sure you go straight there and straight home. No exceptions."

"You as-" Before she could finish her name and clapped a hand over her mouth. He picked her up then and carried her to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Kallen, go to bed. I don't have time for this." He exited the room and closed the door behind him. Leaving her to stand there in shock.

Suzaku gritted his teeth, taking a seat at the desk in the other room. He tapped his fingers against the mahogany wood with several coffee cup stains, before opening a drawer and looking through all his files. He needed to know what had been taken and copied.

Although he couldn't be entirely sure of all of it. He would find everything he could. So he stayed up long hours into the night.

XxXxX

The next morning Kallen's mother found her daughter's fiancé asleep over the desk. She smiled and draped a blanket over his shoulders.

"Poor dear. Working so hard." She said quietly. He stirred and sat up slowly, pressing the heel of his palm into his eye.

"I apologize. I must have fallen asleep."

"No, need to apologize, dear." She laughed softly. He yawned and got up, folding the blanket and setting it on the seat of his chair.

"I'll start breakfast."

"Oh, but you shouldn't have to do that."

"Nonsense. Please, sit down and take a break." Suzaku asked and Kallen's mother laughed.

"Such a sweet boy. Taking care of an old lady like me."

"Old? I thought we went over this. Who are you talking about? I certainly don't see any old women around here." He replied, smiling as he dug through the fridge to drag out a carton of eggs. "Any particular way you like your eggs?"

"Anyway you prepare them is fine." She waved off, just as Kallen exited the bedroom. She sighed when she saw her mother sitting there, but at least she didn't have to work. "Kallen, he cooks as well?"

"He does this every morning." Kallen replied, watching Suzaku now wrestling an egg away from the cat, before he tripped over the catnip mouse and the egg splattered all over his hair. The familiar 'Arthur!' scolding came from the kitchen and Kallen was glad her mother couldn't see it from the living room where she was.

"How do you keep your hands off him?"

"Mom!" Kallen complained and slapped a hand over her eyes. "It's not a big deal."

"You're very lucky to have somebody who treats you decently. You could have been forced to marry your father's associate." Her mother said and she realized that she was right. It could have been that disgusting pervert from her father's office.

"You're right." She admitted softly. "It could have been-"

"Arthur! Not the bacon!" Suzaku shouted and there was a loud crash from the kitchen. She didn't even bother to look.

"It could have been him. I don't even know why I didn't think about that before."

"Well," Her mother started. "maybe you should be a little nicer. Just a little. It's all your old mother asks of you."

Suzaku finally came out of the kitchen, Arthur was crawling around inside his shirt and clawing him, while he set the plates on the table. Once he did that he dug through his shirt and pulled the troublesome cat out, setting him on the floor and wiping out a can of tuna and swiftly opening it with his trusty can opener and serving his feline friend.

"Okay… I have to got to work now." Suzaku said, wiping his hair down with a hand towel.

"You're not going to eat?" Kallen's mother asked.

"I don't have time. I don't even have enough time to clean up. It's going to be a busy day." He replied, heading to the door.

"Suzaku, wait a minute." Kallen said and he stopped in the middle of pulling his coat on. She gripped the coat and pulled him down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Have a good day."

He smiled and nodded. "You too."

She watched him leave the apartment and turned to find her mother smiling. She flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, does he have a strange problem with cats?" Her mother asked randomly, while staring at Arthur, obviously changing the subject to lessen the embarrassment.

"No… no. He loves cats… they just… don't love him." She replied. Kallen headed to the kitchen and picked up the phone. She dialed and a man answered. "I'm done working for you."

"What?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"I won't help you with your information anymore."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"You're making a mistake. You'll regret it."

"We'll see."

XxXxX

Suzaku yawned once more, walking down the long hallway. He found the young princess heading out with two guards.

"What are we doing today?" He asked one of the other guards.

"Catching butterflies." The guard replied in a dull tone. He paused and made a face. "Why do you smell like egg?"

"Heh, butterflies, huh?" He asked, heading outside with them. They kept strict watch over the area the entire time, before Suzaku caught something glinting on a roof. He unfolded his arms from behind his back and made to take a step forward.

"Suzaku? What is it?" His partner asked, before a loud crack filled the air and echoed. There was a moment of horror before all the guards were scrambling in a hurry. "Suzaku!"

XxXxX

Kallen heard a knock at the door and as she went to answer it, she was surprised by who was there. Shocked really.

"Gino? What are you doing here? Suzaku isn't here you know. He's late again." She told him and Gino gave her a look. It made her stomach tie in a knot.

"Kallen… Suzaku isn't coming home. There was a… shooting at the capital. It was a sniper. Nobody saw it coming. I'm so sorry."

"What? Is he… where is he?" She asked quickly.

"In the military hospital. In critical condition. You should come done. They're saying he doesn't look like he'll make it. Kallen… really… I'm so sorry. I should have done better."

"It… it isn't your fault." She let out a shuddering sigh. "I'm going to get some things together… can you drive me?"

"Of course."

She quickly went to grabbed a few things, she planned to stay there as long as he was in there. Before the phone rang, she would have ignored it, but she hat that feeling again.

"Hello?" She answered it, while throwing stuff into a duffle bag.

"I told you you'd regret betraying me, didn't I?" she heard the gruff voice and she stopped everything. This… couldn't be. "Unless you want somebody else dead… you'll do what I want. I'll call back when I need you… bye-bye."

She set the phone down and sat on the bed, pressing a hand over her mouth. What had she done? This truly was as dangerous as Suzaku had warned. She should have listened.

XxXxX

TBC...

Sooo... what's going to happen? Are you on the edge of your seat? Will Suzaku live? Will Kallen be able to stop this evil man before he hurts more of the people she loves?

Anyways... let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless! I'll update asap! Reviews make me update faster too...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I don't own this. If I did the R2 wouldn't have been so weird!

Guys! Lelouch was not dead. he's immortal now because he got full geass like C.C. that's why he was able to kill Charles. Suzaku is not an immortal geass user, so he couldn't kill him. Lelouch's dead was faked.

XxXxX

Entering the hospital room, it felt as if Kallen were in some sort of dream. Like none of this was real and she would wake up any minute.

In this moment… lying there in a hospital bed, he didn't look like a solider, he didn't look like a knight or even a man. He just looked like the innocent little boy that he truly was at heart.  
>She pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and watched his even breathing. He didn't look well. Didn't look well at all.<p>

"I'm… so sorry, Suzaku."

She reached up to take his hand gently, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his check. A few tears fell, landing on his skin and his hand squeezed hers.

"Kallen?" He asked, making to sit up before she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Don't move."

"Where am I? th… the princess!" He shouted, sitting up against orders.

"She's fine! She's fine."

"Good, good. What about everybody else?" He reached up and gingerly touched the bandages around his head, feeling the sore place and wincing, before he pushed the blankets down and poked at his ribs, which were also bandaged.

"You were the only one hurt." _Because of me_, she silently added. She felt extremely guilty for all of this and now she was in way over her head.

"Good." He replied, and she really didn't know what to say. The door opened and Gino, Lelouch and C.C entered the room, Gino held Arthur up with a grin.

"Hey! Suzaku… somebody missed you." Gino laughed, and Suzaku smiled as Arthur was set in his lap. Even Arthur seemed very worried about him. He patted Arthur's head, before wincing as Arthur bit him.

"I missed you too Arthur." Suzaku told him.

"Don't worry. We'll have you up and outta here in no time. Hurry up and heal, will ya'? Everybody misses you." Gino said.

"I'm working on it."

"How are you feeling, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked with a slight smile.

"Okay. I'm really sorry I missed the wedding." Suzaku apologized.

"Don't be. You were shot. What could you do about it?"

"I still feel bad."

"We don't want you to feel bad." C.C cut in.

"Umm… I should go check on my mom. She was in the waiting room. I'm sure she'd like to see you as well." Kallen stated, distantly before getting up and leaving the room. Gino pursed his lips and looked back at Suzaku.

"What's with her?"

"I… don't know." Suzaku replied, then yelped. "Arthur! Not the IV!"

XxXxX

Four weeks later…

"Are you sure you should be out so soon, dear?" Kallen's mother asked the young man before her.

"I'll be just fine." Suzaku assured, wincing as he pulled his jacket on. "Kallen is already at school? Why did she leave without me? I thought… well… I just thought everything was changing and all of a sudden she put this wall between us." He shook his head and the older woman gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't speak that way in front of you. She's your daughter. I just… don't understand is all."

His eyes fell on the desk and it made his stomach flip. He absolutely could not believe after everything she was still betraying him. Betraying Britannia.

"Don't worry. I understand how you feel."

"Uhh… is there anything you need while I'm out?"

"No, nothing I can think of." She replied, smiling. He nodded and smiled as well, before waving goodbye.

XxXxX

During Class Suzaku had to excuse himself and go the nurse's office. His headache was killing him, and while that injury was mostly healed, his ribs weren't. It really ached.  
>By the time he got checked out and administered painkiller (that the nurse was hesitant to give to an eleven) it turned out classes were already over. He was probably in a lot of trouble.<p>

He headed down the hallway slowly, before he spotted Kallen. He restrained himself from yelling her name in front of all these people.  
>He stopped behind her and set a hand on her shoulder gently, she jumped slightly. The hallways was clearing out slowly.<p>

"Kallen." His eyes softened. "I thought we talked about this… stop working with them. This is my last and final warning."

"You don't understand." She hissed and he glanced around to make sure nobody was listening.

"What don't I understand?" He asked firmly. She shrugged his hand from her shoulder and started to walk away.

"I can't do this anymore." She told him, and he fallowed her with a brisk pace."

"Kallen, stop this!" He winced, and pressed a hand to his side, but still… he wasn't about to give up from a little pain. "Listen to me damnit!"

"Just leave me alone, Suzaku! Why don't you understand that I don't want you around me?" She asked, and he slowed down a little.

"I need you to trust me!" He shouted and as they turned a corner he passed a student… before he knew it he was falling for what seemed like forever, before he hit the stairs and the pain was just so bad everything went black for a few minutes.

"Suzaku!" Kallen shouted and looked at the student at the stairs. "What is your problem?"

"Serves the filthy eleven right for bothering you." The boy stated. She lost her cool, before catching him with a right hook. "You-you're insane!" The boy said, backing off, before he retreated.

She quickly went to Suzaku side and made to help him up, before she felt something wet on her fingertips, pulling her hand away she realized it was blood.

"Su-Suzaku… are you…" She couldn't finish the sentence as he stood up, pressing a hand to the wall and leaving a bloody handprint.

"You don't want me around, Kallen. You said it yourself… go home… I'll-arg…" He gritted his teeth and pressed his other hand to his ribs. "I'll be fine."

He put his weight to his arm against the wall and took a half step, before dropping to a knee. He coughed up blood and Kallen quickly reached out to steady him.

"I'm sorry! Suzaku… I only said that… because… I don't want to see you hurt! But… I keep getting you hurt no matter what. I'm sorry." She whispered the last words, tears falling freely now and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"What… are you… talking about?" He asked, putting his back to the wall and sliding down it. His vision was going blurry. "What do you mean… by that?"

"You… were shot because of me."

"What?"

"That man… I told him I wouldn't help him anymore, because I DID believe in you, but he… he told me I'd regret it… and I do, because he had you shot."

"You should have told me the truth from the beginning."

"He said he would hurt more people I love if I didn't help. So… I had to keep going. I had no choice."

"You ALWAYS have a choice…" Suzaku swallowed hard. "You've got a choice. I'll stop him. The rest of the knights… we will stop him… and we'll protect you."

"Why? Why do you want to do this? Why for me?" She asked.

"Well… I guess that's because… somewhere along the line… I fell in love with you, even though I knew I shouldn't have. I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

"Suzaku… I-"

"Suzaku? Kallen? My God, what happened!" A voice asked and they looked up to find Lelouch, he quickly jogged down the stairs and together the two picked Suzaku up off the ground.

"A practical prank some jerk thought might be funny." Kallen replied.

"Let's just get him to the hospital." Lelouch said in anger. "I'll make sure that guy feels my wrath. Nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it."

"Let's calm down, I'm fine. It's not that bad." Suzaku tried to say, but Kallen and Lelouch dismissed his words.

"He's lost it." Kallen stated and Lelouch nodded.

"Yes, the blood loss is really getting to him."

XxXxX

Suzaku sighed deeply as the doctor stitched him back up, while Lelouch stood besides Kallen with his phone out. He was calling somebody.

"I can handle this… really." He tried.

"No, we're not about to let people get away with doing these things to you. Especially if you almost die because of it." Kallen said firmly, arms crossed.

"Who almost died? I'm fine." Suzaku told her. A knock came at the door and Gino entered.

"Aww… that was fast. I lost the bet." He laughed, everybody rolled their eyes. "How will you ever guard the princess from in here?"

"I know, I know. My mistake."

Lelouch left the room to speak on the phone in private, while Gino came into the room, in passing, Suzaku slipped a paper into his pocket, out of Kallen's view.

Gino gave him a look, but didn't say a word. The doctor soon finished with the stitches ad sighed deeply in irritation. It didn't need to be said the man didn't want to tend to an eleven.

"Alright. You can go home, but let's not rip these ones, hmm?" The doctor asked.

"Right. Got it." Suzaku said. "Gino, can you drive us home?"

"Sure thing, pal!"

XxXxX

They pulled up to the apartment and Suzaku waited for Kallen to get out of the vehicle, before tuning to Gino.

"Look… wait here for me. I'll be right back. We're going to stop this guy before he hurts anybody else."

"Do you really want to do this without permission? You could lose your position." Gino replied, uneasily pulling the paper from his pocket. His eye grew wide when he read it. "What? She… really?"

"Yeah. Really." Suzaku replied. "I won't report her for it though. Keep it a secret, Gino. I'll be right back."

"You're sure about this, Suzaku?"

"Please, don't question me on this. I can't let anything happen to them. I promised. Besides… this guy is a threat to the princess as well. It's my duty to stop him." He got out the car and headed up to the apartment.

Once he got in he headed straight to his desk and dug around through his files. He looked up when Kallen walked in from the kitchen.

"Suzaku?" She asked in confusion.

"I got called in. I've got to go to work. We had a slight mishap. Nothing serious." He replied, finding what he was looking for and stuffing it into the pocket inside his coat. "Will you be here when I get back?"

She realized what he was really asking. "I'll be here."

He leaned down slightly and when she didn't pull away he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, before pulling back and heading out the door.

She brought a hand up to her mouth briefly, before she went into the bedroom and opened the drawer on Suzaku's side. She picked up the gun she knew he kept there and stuffed it into the back of her pants, before checking on her sleeping mother. Once she made sure everything was safe and locked up, she headed out.

XxXxX

Kallen looked up at the warehouse. This was where she was supposed to meet with the rebel and give him information, but she wasn't giving him information this time. She was giving him a bullet.  
>She entered the darkened doorway, but when she took a few more steps it slammed shut behind her and bright lights switched on.<p>

The man leaned over the railing of the catwalk above her and stared down at her, but she saw he had friends with him.

"Well, well, well. You showed up after all. Check her for weapons and then we'll talk." He said and she silently cursed him.

Two soldiers stepped out and she knew she was done for as they grabbed her jacket. One man froze and quickly jerked the gun away fro her. He held it up to show their leader.

"Tsk. Trying to kill me?" The man asked. "That won't do. Take her in the back, we'll use her as leverage against that knight."

"You bastard! You'll never get away with this!"

"I already have."

"Actually…" A voice came from above them. "You haven't."

"Suzaku!" Kallen said in shock. "You followed me?"

"No. I was already headed here."

"What's to stop me from killing you?" The rebel leader asked and Suzaku smirked.

"Well… for one… the sniper aimed at your head might." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Gino waved with a grin at Kallen, before going right back to keeping his sights on the man. "So… if you don't want to die… I'd suggest your men get their hands off my fiancée."

"What makes you think the man above me will care if I die?" The man asked in anger.

"Oh? That's what you're worried about." Suzaku said and pressed a finger to the com-link. "Lelouch. Now." There was silence and Suzaku froze. Crap.

XxXxX

Back behind the knightmares Lelouch was in a panic. He was trying to hit the plunger for the TNT, but it wasn't working.

"C.C! you got pizza cheese all over it! It's stuck!" He panicked and she sighed.

"Oh, so now it's my fault."

"YES!"

XxXxX

An explosion rocked the building and all the men were starting to panic. The idiots didn't know what to do. Suzaku silently sighed in relief.

"Ready to give up?"

"I cannot give up! I'll die first!" He whipped out a gun and time itself froze, before a loud bang filled the room and then… silence.

XxXxX

Four years later…

Outside the window of the apartment snow started to fall slowly and Kallen smiled softly, her mother was in the kitchen cooking, as her mother so insisted she do, as Kallen decorated the tree as her mother insisted.

There was a knock at the door, and she quickly paused to get it.

"Lelouch, C.C, Nunnally. I'm glad you guys could be here." Kallen said, hugging the them and their children, before inviting them in.

"Hey, how are things going? You look busy." Lelouch said, setting down a box full of presents under the tree with a grin. C.C smiled while holding the baby close and hushing her.

"I just wish Suzaku could be here with us." She replied softly, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. It's a shame."

"Dinner is almost done!" Kallen's mother called from the kitchen. Lelouch helped his sister to the table and took a seat.

C.C sighed, and sat down besides her husband, handing him the baby.

"Your turn." She said and Lelouch laughed softly, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "Anna, Jake, please come and sit down."

"Yes, mother." They said, pouting as they took their seats. Kallen's mother came in with a bright smile, bringing a few plates full of potatoes and ham to the table. Kallen quickly got up to help her.

"Oh, so how was everyone's year?" Her mother asked.

"Just fine." Lelouch replied. The door opened and everybody looked over to a disheveled Gino.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, taking his coat off and hanging it up. Everybody had finally settled in, Lelouch talking about his new job, C.C talking about the children doing well in school, Nunnally talking about her fiancé and Gino talking about some knightmare frame.

After dinner they had all settled in, lying around lazily. It was Christmas after all, the lights were down low and everybody had set up a place to spend the night, on the floor of a couch.

The door opened slowly, quietly. And there were footsteps as the person came closer, before…

"MEOW!" Arthur launched himself at the person.

"Ow, Arthur! Ahh… shoot. I-I mean… ack! It's a cat!"

"Uncle Suzaku!" Jake yelled and Suzaku sighed in defeat. Everybody looked up at him and laughed.

"Uncle Suzaku, why are you dressed like Santa?" Anna asked and Kallen laughed at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Because, Santa asked me to."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Suzaku said deadpan, and thankfully the children didn't push for anymore questions. He bent down and tore Arthur from his leg with some effort, setting down a bag of presents he'd brought.

In all honesty, Suzaku had hoped it would have gone better. Gino walked over and picked up the bag for him. It was heavy and he was tired from work, so he was grateful for his friend's help, except when Gino pulled the beard off and laughed.

"Anything else?" Suzaku asked.

"Nope, you can keep the hat." Gino replied with another laugh.

Suzaku finally collapsed on a free couch with a tired sigh. He looked up when Kallen sat besides him and handed him a cold beer.

"Uh, thank you." He said as she leaned into his side.

"You're welcome." She told him as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They survived each, they even survived a psychotic terrorist and a hectic holiday. All in all… Kallen didn't mind being married anymore.

XxXxX

END

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless. Merry Christmas dear readers!


End file.
